High School
by B and B are Back
Summary: Lame title. thought I would write about Sam and Jack back in HS. It can stay a one shot or continue on. your choice. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"High school baseball star Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill joins Air Force." The headlines blared out at Jack. Man is my life really out there for everyone to see? He puts the paper on the table and gets up. He jumps a little, startled, when he feels two very feminine arms wrap around his waist.  
>"Wow jumpy today, are we?" The voice of his love, Samantha, rings through the overly large kitchen.<br>"Nope," Jack says, making the p pop. "I just didn't expect you to come over." He leans down and kisses her lips gently. Their lips move together as she wraps her arms around his neck, his grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. She gasps into his mouth as he lets his tongue slip into hers.  
>"Ok that is enough PDA for one morning," Kyle says loudly, causing Sam and Jack to break apart. Sam blushes and looks to the floor.<br>"Ok ok come on Sam. We're going to be late for school if we don't leave now. Kyle if you want a ride to school you had better hurry." With that, Jack grabs his bag and Sam's hand and walks out the door and into the garage. He fires up his 1980 Jeep Wagoneer and lets it idle for a minute. He rolls down the window.  
>"Kyle if you don't hurry I am going to leave you here!"<br>"Coming, coming!" Kyle quickly scrambles out the door and into the car. Jack peels out and Sam quickly grabs his leg and puts pressure on it.  
>"Slow down Jack. You're going to kill us all. It doesn't matter if we are a couple of minutes late."<br>Jack slows the car to a normal speed. He glances in the rear-view mirror and sees Kyle holding onto the car door as if his life depends on it. He chuckles and Sam looks at him. She takes his hand and they contently hold each other until they get to the school. Kyle climbs out of the car as quickly as he can and takes of at an almost run towards the school. Sam and Jack take it slower and grasp hands as they pass in front of the car. Jack pulls her closer and wraps his arm around her shoulders. Sam wraps her arm around his waist and snuggles into his chest. They slowly walk towards the school. Jack pulls the door open and gently guides Sam through it with a hand on her lower back. He slowly smoothes it down towards her butt until she realizes what he is doing and giggles, pushing his hand away. He laughs softly and pulls her in, kissing her nose. They walk until they reach their lockers, side by side. Sam laughs as she remembers how they first met.

It was Sam's first day at her new school. The receptionist had given her her locker number, class schedule and a map of the school. She looks down at the map, trying to decipher it until she finally finds out where her locker is. She walks up to see a very handsome man leaning against it.  
>"Excuse me can you move? I need to get into my locker and you are leaning against it." The weight of all her class books is beginning to weigh her down. He looks at her, studying her intently. Then he very slowly gets off her locker. She quickly opens the locker and begins shoving the books she doesn't need for her first couple of classes into it. The man is still studying her intently. She glances over at him.<br>"Is there something you need?" She raises her eyebrows.  
>"Yes." That's all he says.<br>"And what would that be?" Sam is starting to get annoyed.  
>"Your name." Again with the small answers.<br>"My name is Sam Carter," she holds her hand out for him to shake. "And yours is?"  
>"I'm Jack. Jack O'Neill." He looks at her hand likes it is a foreign object.<br>"You're supposed to shake it."  
>That finally got a reaction out of him he laughs and grabs her hand, shaking it. He pulls her in and whispers in her ear "I took you for more of a hug kind of girl." Sam shivers as his breath brushes past her ear. She pulls away and tucks her shoulder length blond hair behind her ear.<br>"It was nice meeting you. Good bye." She turns and walks away.

Sam opens her locker as Jack's arm slides off her shoulder, going to open his locker. They grab their books and head towards Sam's AP Chemistry classroom. They stop in front of the door and Jack pulls her closer, hands on her waist. She snakes her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. He smiles, thinking she fits perfectly. 'She belongs here.' She pulls away, still staying close. Jack grabs her chin and turns her face towards him. He smiles softly and leans in. They kiss for a minute until they hear a wolf whistle. Jack pulls away slowly, not wanting to stop.  
>"Get a room!" Jack looks past Sam's shoulder and sees his friend, Charles Kawalsky, along with his girlfriend Janet Frasier walking towards them. Kawalsky slaps Jack on the back. The bell rings through the hall, signaling there is one minute until class starts. Jack turns back to Sam and kisses her quickly and gently then whispers, "Goodbye," softly in her ear. She kisses him on the cheek and walks into her classroom. Jack walks down the hallway into the male locker room to get ready for P.E.<p>

Lunch Time

Sam squeals as she is lifted into the air by none other then Jack O'Neill. He sits down in her seat and places her gently in his lap, pulling her as close as possible. He wraps his arms around her, his hand landing on her stomach. She giggles as his fingers begin to tickle her. She slaps his arm. He laughs and stops tickling her, kissing her neck softly.  
>She smiles and goes back to her lunch, eating and laughing at a joke Kawalsky made. Jack smiles perfectly content for once in his life.<p>

**Hey so I thought about this while I was in school. It can stay a one shot or continue if you guys want. Please R&R and tell me if you like it if you don't and if there are any mistakes because I don't have a beta. Feedback is really apprectiated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews and author and story alerts. Hope you like this chapter. Some back info. Sam's mom is not dead so her and her father never had the talk that's in one of the episode that lead to her joining the Air Force. Sam and Jack have been dating for about 6 months. You never really hear about Jack's mom so she will also be alive.

"Stop it! Stop yelling at me!" Tears streamed down Sam's face as she yelled at her father. "I don't want to join the Air Force! I want to get my doctorate! I want to be an astrophysicist! Please let me be myself."

Jacob looks at her disappointingly. Sam's tears streamed down her face even harder. She turns away and runs to her room. She grabs clothes and shoves them into her bag grabbing her backpack and her laptop. She yells to her mother, "I'm going to stay with Jack for the weekend! Try to talk to your husband while I am gone. He sure isn't my father right now!" Rain is pounding outside but that doesn't stop her. Sam slams out of the house and gets into her barely used car. Jack usually drives her to school. She peels out of the driveway and speeds all the way to Jack's house. The tears are making tracks down her face. Perfect runways for her tears.

Sam storms into the house, using the key Jack gave her for their 4-month anniversary, telling her to use it whenever she needed. She quickly runs up the stairs and opens the door. Jack is sleeping on his bed, arms and legs spread. Sam smiles through her tears and thinks, "He is so cute." Knowing he would not appreciate her staring at him, she took off her wet clothes, digging into his drawers for an old t-shirt of Jack's, putting it on quickly. Sam slips into the bed with Jack, pushing him to make room for herself. She snuggles close to his side. Jack pulls her closer in his sleep, instinctively knowing it was her. They fall asleep, drifting into a peaceful wonderland.

Morning

Jack feels a soft weight on his chest and slowly opens his eyes. There lays Sam, blond hair sticking in every direction, snoring in the cute way she always does. Jack smiles and pulls her closer. The snoring stops as she slowly comes out of sleep. She looks into Jack's eyes. Seeing the sleepy look, eyes glazed over a bit, he just smiles. He wants to wake up like this everyday. Sam leans up and gives him a soft but passionate kiss. "I love you," she whispers softly.

"And I love you." Jack's breathe brushes across Sam's face as they lean closer together, kissing softly.

They pull apart and smile at each other. Sam sits up and jumps out of bed. "Come on Jack! We have school in like an hour." She rushes to the bathroom and hops into the shower. They hurriedly get ready for school and end up at the table in the kitchen. Jack and Kyle dig through the cupboards, looking for breakfast. Sam places some bread in the toaster and got the butter out of the fridge. They hurriedly finish their breakfast, wanting to get to school on time. Jack pulls the car into the parking lot just as the 5 minute bell rings.

Kyle bolts out of the car like always, running to catch up with his friends. Jack just laughs and pulls Sam close. "More time for us," he whispers and kisses her softly. Suddenly he pulls away. "Sam I love you. I have since the day I met you and I want to be your husband. Will you marry me?" To say Sam was surprised was an understatement. She stood there gaping at Jack as he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring he wanted to give her. She finally snapped out of it and dropped to her knees as well. "Yes," she whispered and pulled him closer, kissing him for a long time.

Making up with her dad was easy. Sam's mother forced them to sit down and talk. Jacob told her that he just wanted what was best for her. He wanted her to be happy. Sam explained that Jack was planning on joining the Air Force and they would like to get married. She was going to be happy. She would go to college and get a degree in astrophysics. She would be happy.


End file.
